


Open Up Again

by CnE4ever



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CnE4ever/pseuds/CnE4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chinese translation of the wonderful story 'Open Up Again' by bastognes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [open up again (i believe in second chances)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899002) by [iphigenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/pseuds/iphigenias). 



** 简介： **

Dick眺望着群山，视线追逐着野花上方的彩虹以及无云晴空中阳光的痕迹；Nix注视着Dick，注视着这个他爱了近三年的男人，觉得自己会用世界上所有的野花来交换一丝最细微的可能性：Dick可能也同样爱着他。

 

** 作者注： **

献给Issay 

V-E Day快乐，宅宅们！ 

这篇文由Issay的灵感而来：Winters/Nixon，奥地利，Lew怀疑他自己是否配得上Dick。 

很抱歉这篇文不够长，亲爱的，但我最擅长短篇创作啦。希望这是你想要看的：） 

本文的标题来自于imagine dragons的“second chances”，我觉得是迄今为止最完美的winNix歌曲。感谢beta：marnie。本文是基于HBO关于E连人物的描绘，而不是真实的人物。不存在任何不敬之情。

 

** 译者注： **

某次开会，正好看到这篇文，被Pining!Nix戳中了，厚脸皮地讨了授权开始翻译。

原文Nix心理描写很赞，我觉得他已经可以用痴汉形容了。

意译有。总之一切不好都是我的不好，原文很美好，推荐看原文。

 

** 正文： **

这真是一件古怪1的事，Nix想，人们对自己的名字感到自豪就犹如佩戴着荣誉徽章。就好似书页上一大串字母是值得骄傲的事情一样。Nix生命中每一天所背负的名字却是沉重、令人窒息与羞愧的。

Nix背负的名字是一个枷锁，令他无法呼吸。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

Nix之前来过奥地利，但空气却从未像现在一样如此甜蜜、满载胜利气息。他从没想到如此之多的野花竟有可能一次全部盛开；与此对应的，尽管听上去有些陈词滥调，是绿意盎然的草色。此情此景宛如从画中走出，就像一幅水彩画作——那些他的母亲曾经在房子四周到处悬挂，用来威吓他们尊敬的客人们的画作，除了这儿的色彩明亮了十倍，亦没有精致修剪过的指甲和芳香的卷发。

奥地利，Nix漫不经心地想着，同时给自己倒了半杯威士忌，真是美丽。 ** _欧洲_** 很美丽，当然是指它没有被炮火和手雷撕扯得体无完肤之时。“ ** _应该早点出生的，_** ** _Nix_** ”2脑海里无助地滑出了这句话。他应该是那些他从未曾是的人：听话的儿子、优秀的士兵和至交好友。

Nix将杯中物全都吞入口中，门上传来了敲门声。

“我打扰你了吗？”Dick用他那柔和的嗓音说道，走上了阳台。 ** _从不，_** Nix想，咽下了威士忌，舌尖上仍有威士忌的余味。 ** _唯有和你在一起的时候我才讨厌被打扰。_**

“不用理会我。”他就这样回答了一声，转过身去，将贝希特斯加登的美景置于背后，视线所及是兰卡斯特郡的美丽风情3。“我只是在欣赏风景而已。”

“景色很不错。”Dick赞同地说，并没有将视线从Nix身上移开，后者不太自然地移开视线看向别处。“有点儿让我想起家了。”

“哦，是吗？”Nix这样问到。对他而言， ** _家_** 这个字眼只会让他联想到汽车、汽油味以及他父亲工厂里那单一乏味的声响。“我可从没料到宾夕法尼亚在春天看上去会和这里一样。”

Dick笑了起来。“确实不一样。不——不完全一样。我想，更多的是一种似曾相识的感觉。”他漫步向前将手肘靠在阳台的栏杆上，远眺着群山。“当我还是个孩子的时候，夏天很……热。但是是那种干热，你知道吗？草大概这样高——”他将手扫过大腿比划着，Nix不得不看向别处。“我过去时常穿梭草地玩耍，一去就 ** _好几个小时_** 。这让我感觉——我不太清楚怎么描述。”

Nix又咽了下口水。他想象着一个年轻的Richard Winters，肤色如月色般苍白，顶着一头似余烬闪烁般的红发，如同野火般在田野里恣意前行。这样的想法让他微笑了起来。“自由？”

Dick发出了恼怒的笑声。“是啊。那真是——完全正确。 ** _自由_** 。我不太清楚为什么，但——但这个地方让我深有同感。在这里我能有机会仅仅只是 ** _呼吸_** ，我们不太能有这样的机会。”

现在轮到Nix笑了，但他讨厌这个笑声：听上去粗糙刺耳，不太像一个军队军官更像是某个他终有一日会变成的老酒鬼那样发出的笑声。“感觉都不太像在打仗了，哈？”

“不，是不像了。”他们陷入了一种轻松的沉默气氛，Nix的心脏感觉沉甸了起来，就如同在打开的降落伞牵引下慢慢坠落。Dick眺望着群山，视线追逐着野花上方的彩虹以及无云晴空中阳光的痕迹；Nix注视着Dick，注视着这个他爱了近三年的男人，觉得自己会用世界上所有的野花来交换一丝最细微的可能性：Dick可能也同样爱着他。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

“我准备去太平洋战场，Nix。”Dick隔天告诉了他，Nix闭上双眼抗拒着好友华彩夺目的主意，内心暗想 ** _当然，当然你（会去）_** 。“我不能干坐于此，喝着威士忌，假装战争已经结束而事实上它仍在继续。尤其是当我还能尽些绵薄之力的时候。”

Nix咽下了喉咙里忽然出现的硬块。“你不喝威士忌的，”他说，但他的声音如此空洞，这句玩笑话完全没能起作用。Dick没再说其他话语，相反，他只是站在那儿，微微倾斜着头就如同一只天杀的小狗，注视着Nix，等待着一个恰当的回答。 ** _就好像他不知道我准备说什么似的_** ，Nix想，叹了口气。“那么，我猜这意味着我有好一阵喝不到Vat-69了。”

“Nix，你不必——”

“闭嘴，Dick。你得知道我绝对不会让你孤身前去那样地狱般的地方。”Dick仍然大张着双眼，他看上去如此天杀的 ** _感激_** 。Nix能感觉罪恶感已经用力攥紧了他的心脏。他并不是为了Dick这样做。他太过自私承认这点。Nix至死都会否认，但归根结底问题的结症还是在于他是他父亲的儿子，而他的父亲，除了是个懦夫外别无其他。Nix这样做的原因不在于他不愿Dick孤身前往，而是因为他，他自己不能孤独一人。没有Richard Winters的话，绝不会有Lewis Nixon，绝无可能。如果陪伴在Dick身侧的代价是追随他穿越地狱之门，他甘之如饴。他会这么做的原因也绝不会是一丁点那套自我牺牲的狗屎理由。

当然，他不会将上面的话诉诸于口。Dick仍然看着他，就好似他是 ** _特别的_** ，是值得珍视的，要不是Dick于此总是如此天杀的固执，Nix肯定会纠正他。“可不能让你在那儿迷路了，是吧？”这些是他最终能用太过沉重的口舌勉强说出的话语了。Dick给他的微笑让他再一次转过视线，因为那个微笑如此温和甜蜜，使他感到虚弱，Nix觉得自己一点儿都不值得那样的微笑。 ** _仅靠那样的微笑就能结束战争了_** ，Nix这样想，期盼着能永远保有自己的秘密。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

军方拒绝了Dick的申请，Nix得知后试着不要感到欣慰。他知道Dick想要去太平洋战场，知道他想要帮助拯救世界，但Nix看过硫磺岛4的影片，也知道如果他们出发前往太平洋的话，他们二人都不能从战场上幸免。

Nix并不害怕死亡。在某些方面，死亡可能更容易些。比起不得不写信回国慰藉母亲和寡妇，告知她们的儿子们如英雄般阵亡而事实是他们与英雄主义毫无关系地被炮火撕成了碎片要容易地多。比起走过集中营，试着不去呼吸那股味道，被那种他有幸生来俱有的机遇与特权的负罪感压垮要容易地多。不，Nix不害怕死亡。他 ** _正在_** 害怕的是这个：

远处的那次枪击。他的头盔从头上飞走，身体摔倒在地，耳畔传来的是Dick恐慌地大喊着他的名字。 ** _我很好，我很好_** 5，他记得自己这样说着，像抓住救生索一样紧紧抓着Dick。 ** _我还好吗？_**

Nix害怕的是Dick那一天脸上浮现的神情——因 ** _他_** 而出现的神情。这样的神情似乎在说着： ** _哦，哦，上帝啊，请不要_** 。这样的神情Nix每次看向镜子时都能从自己那绝望的脸上看到。他不愿在Dick的脸上看到这样的神情。这会毁了他们二人。

（Nix也不愿去想相反情况出现的可能性。他做不到。只有在他入睡前那短暂飞逝的时间里，这样的想法才会在他脑海中忽明忽暗地闪烁。他见到一具躯体躺在兰卡斯特长长的草丛中，发色似余烬一样闪烁，肤色甚于苍白的月光。看上去像血液一样的东西红的不像其它事物。这是个Nix赶紧埋至脑海中最黑暗角落里的想法，但它时不时仍会浮现，用极其糟糕的 ** _可能性_** 填满他。在那样的夜晚里，他都无法安眠。）

所以当军方拒绝了Dick的申请后，Nix试着不要感到欣慰，但他从来不擅长对自己说谎。

“那现在怎么办？”他问Dick，此时他们二人正并排坐在希特勒鹰巢门前的石阶上。Dick很长一段时间并没有回答。他的视线穿过了湖面，穿过了群山，可能甚至穿过了整个大洲直达太平洋的出现。阳光从背后照耀在他身上，在他头上投射出了一道光环，让已经如起舞火光般火红的发色看上去如同真正的火焰一般。

他 ** _不属于凡尘_** ，Nix忽然意识到，忽略了胸口的鼓动喧嚣。 ** _他不属于凡尘，他是超脱凡尘的，他绝不会属于我。_**

“我不知道。”Dick终于回答了他，Nix费了一番劲才想起了他问的问题。“我不知道还有什么要去做。我就是——不。”他侧过头看着Nix，后者不能移开视线。“这是不是你一直以来的感觉？”他戏谑着说，Nix翻了个白眼。

“你可别得寸进尺，老兄。再厚脸皮戏弄我，你就忘了我之前承诺过的那个面试吧。”

“尼克森化肥公司的面试。”Dick阐明到，没有从Nix身上移走视线，后者感到自己被他的凝视固定在原地。“你不用为我这么做，Nix。我能照顾我自己。”

“我知道你能照顾自己。”Nix说，出自真心实意地说。Dick Winters能以某种许多常人都不能的方法照顾好他自己。他从不真正地需要一个可以依靠的肩膀或是某位能求助的朋友。该死的，他有可能单枪匹马就能干掉阿道夫•希特勒。这是个让Nix感到多余而又苦涩的事实。总是他需要Dick，这是个他长久以来已经停止拒绝承认的认知，但Dick从来未曾需要过他。不管怎么说，这其实并不重要。“我知道。”他又说了一遍。“问题是……”他叹了口气，停了下来，感觉如同他即将飞跃某个巨大的悬崖，而这次可没有降落伞的保障。“问题是，你不必如此。”

他闭上了双眼。清新的空气闻上去像是春天，微风轻拂他的脸庞。即使身在黑暗中，他也能感到Dick在他身侧，如同温暖坚定的锚。他睁开了双眼。Dick正在看着他，看着他，看着他。

“你也不必。”他柔声说着，如此轻柔以至于Nix的心跳声都快盖过它，几乎让他错过了这句话。然后Dick倾身靠了过来，Nix忽然意识到他们两人是多么彻底地 ** _独处着_** ，而这实实在在地发生着，也许归根结底Dick确实在乎——

“我不能，”Nix强迫自己抽身，猛地拉开了两人的距离。Dick一言不发。“我们不能，我——我不值得这个。不值得这个，不——”

“你觉得你可能 ** _不_** 值得什么？”Dick问，他的声音温柔但又令人心碎。Nix转过脸去，几近崩溃。

“ ** _你_** 。”他用一种细小的、破碎的声音说着，撕心裂肺。“看看你，Dick，你如此完美，你天杀的是个 ** _英雄_** ，而我——不是。我 ** _不是_** 。”

沉默在二人之间弥漫。Nix期望他能在不是此地的任何地方。甚至巴斯通都比这儿好，尽管寒冷黑暗，但彼时他的秘密安全地锁在心中，而Dick对此一无所知。

沉默在二人之间弥漫着。Nix随着自己的心跳呼吸着，急促的、战栗的、脆弱的，脆弱的如同他此生所做过的每一个承诺一般。

沉默在二人之间弥漫着。然后——

“我爱你，Nix。”Dick说，Nix感到自己的心脏完全停止了跳动。“你可能认为你不值得，但现在说这些太晚了。我爱你，我需要你，而我值得这个。我值得我们之间的这份感情。我们两个都值得。”

奥地利真是美丽，Nix漫不经心地想着，但这并不是他正在看着的乡村。Dick就坐在 ** _那儿_** ，注视着他，而他总是Nix见过的最美丽的人。他的心脏跳动、停止、又再一次紧张地跳动了起来。他的手掌被汗水搞得黏腻不堪。他不配得到这些，不配得到任何一丁点儿的——

但他从来未曾能欺骗过自己。

接下来的吻可算不上惊喜。没有烟火，没有环绕四周弹奏着拉赫玛尼诺夫6曲目的钢琴。若是真要用什么词来形容的话，它是不太热烈的，甚至可能有点无趣的。Dick后撤了回去睁开了双眼，而Nix迷失在蓝色的双眸里。

“让我们再试一次。”Dick轻语，而这一次，哦，这一次，可一点儿也不是毫不热烈的了。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

这真是一件古怪的事，Nix想，人们对自己的名字感到自豪就如同伞兵徽章下的另一颗作战之星7。就好似书页上一大串字母是值得骄傲的事情一样。Nix背负的名字不是让他骄傲的一样东西，亦不是某样他曾希望炫耀的东西——

但当早晨，阳光从奥地利的云朵后悄悄瞥进他们的房间，Dick于沉眠中下意识地对着绸质白枕头咕哝着“Nix”时，Nix觉得可能，仅仅只是可能，他的名字一点儿也不糟糕。举个例子，它全然比不上Winters那温和的辅音和骤然降低的元音，但它是个开始。实际上，这是Nix所曾渴求的全部：

一个 ** _开始_** 。

 

**-Fin-**

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

1、原文是funny，funny有滑稽的、古怪的、令人困惑的意思。柯林斯高阶辞典的英语注释是：If you describe something as funny, you think it is strange, surprising, or puzzling

2、原句是“Should’ve been born earlier”Nix原台词

3、此处双关，原文是beauty of Lancaster County。beauty既有美景也有美人的意思。Dick来自兰卡斯特郡。比喻太美，译者完全被打败。

4、硫磺岛：位于北太平洋日本以南

5、应该是作者笔误，原台词：I’m alright，但作者写成了I’m Okay，下半句里的Am I alright？也一样被作者写成了Am I Okay？

6、拉赫玛尼诺夫：Rachmaninoff，俄国古典音乐作曲家、钢琴家、指挥家。

7、Jump wings和Combat Star，有兴趣的话，可以看这个维基百科：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parachutist_Badge_(United_States)>


End file.
